This invention relates generally to motorcycle apparatus, and particularly to a device for filtering and cooling oil in a motorcycle and particularly to apparatus for mounting accessories to a motorcycle frame.
With the advent and increasing popularity of motorcycles, an increasing demand has arisen for motorcycle apparatus. Specifically, many prior motorcycles did not include any devices for filtering oil and those that did, included oil filtering devices which were very difficult and time consuming to maintain. Further, often, undesirable build up of motor heat occurred as a result of increasing oil heat arising from long operation. High engine heat is undesirable in that it decreases engine efficiency and increases motor wear.
Further, many components and accessories are located in the open on the motorcycle. Accessories and other optional equipment desired to be attached to the motorcycle often create an unappealing appearance and increase air resistance due to mounting techniques known prior to the present invention.
Thus, a need has arisen for a device for filtering and cooling oil which is very efficient in design, is very aesthetically appealing in an attached relationship with and to the motorcycle, is light in weight, and is easily serviceable. A further need has arisen for mounting apparatus for accessories and other optional equipment which is concealed and does not in any way conflict with the aesthetic appearance of the accessory in relationship to the motorcycle and does not in any way create air resistance above and beyond that created by the motorcycle and the accessory itself.